


Training with The Avengers

by FanficLover2335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Confused Steve Rogers, One Shot, Wanda can kick everyone's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficLover2335/pseuds/FanficLover2335
Summary: I had the idea that Wanda could sort of inherit skills from people when she enters/messes with people's minds and that when she attacked Steve and Natasha and Thor in AoU, she got some of their fighting skills.Or:Wanda kicking everyone's ass in training because she can.
Kudos: 10





	Training with The Avengers

The Avengers knew Wanda Maximoff was powerful having been on the receiving end of a small piece of her power they had been well aware what type of power she held, however, she was young and as far as they knew, untrained, so they did not expect her to be in complete control of her gifts or even have any clue how to throw a punch, the rest of the new avengers had received at least some form of training between Sam and Rhodes and their army training and Vision being an android, so, they expected Wanda to need the most training.

Imagine their surprise when Natasha decided to take Wanda for some “Lower-Level Training” while Sam and Rhodey and Vision stayed with Steve to do Higher level stuff and Wanda had adamantly refused, “I can fight,” She had said, “I can fight and I can train just as well as the boys.” 

Natasha and Steve had looked at her and then decided that if Wanda thought she could keep up with the boys then they may as well give her a chance to try, and if she wasn’t able to keep up, then at least she would understand she needed to stay at a lower-level and work her way up. 

So Steve had agreed with her and allowed her to stay, they started off with some light sparring and placed everyone in pairs, Steve with Wanda, Rhodey with Vision and Sam with Natasha. Steve was fully expecting to go easy on the younger girl, let her get used to sparring but when they both dropped into a fighting stance he noticed that Wanda’s form was actually pretty good, he decided to stay on defence and wait for her to strike first, assuming that she would run out of patience and attack when he didn’t, 

However, that didn't happen, Wanda, as it turned out, is a very patient girl and they circled around each other for a while before Steve finally decided to strike he assumed that her reluctance to strike first was inexperience or fear but he soon found that whenever he struck, Wanda quickly blocked it with ease. She then managed to get a jab into his unprotected side and knock him off balance, he righted himself quickly before she could get a hit in again and went more on the offence he was still trying to take it easy on the younger girl as to not hurt her but every punch he through she blocked quickly and, more often then not, managed to get a hit or two onto him.

It was after around the 5th time that this had happened and Steve realised that if it continued like this, she would beat him. With this in mind he then started trying harder but the younger girl seemed to know exactly what he was going to do and when he was going to do it and she managed to block him each time and, before long, she had him pinned to the mats. He was very shocked at this outcome and, apparently, so was everyone else because he noticed that they had all stopped sparring.

“Steve, you ok?” Natasha asked, confused as to how Wanda had managed to get Steve pinned so quick,

“Yep.” Steve said as he got up, “Wanda, how did you do that? Did you read my mind?” 

Wanda shook her head and smiled a little, “I don’t actually know if I’m being honest, I just seemed to react to your attacks and then you were on the mats.”

Everyone looked at the younger girl in disbelief, “Steve, are you sure you didn’t just like, take it easy on her?” Sam asked from behind Natasha,

“I’m positive.” Steve replied, “I was taking it easy on her at first but when she kept blocking me, I tried my hardest.”

Everyone was still shocked at this information, “Sam, do you want to spar with Wanda next?” Steve asked suddenly and Sam gave him a look, “Cap, if she beat you, she’s going to kick my ass.” Sam told him,

“Maybe you should just try,” Natasha told him, smirking a little, “I mean, I, for one, definitely want to see this…” 

Everyone else nodded and soon Wanda joined Sam on the mats and they began to spar, just like with Steve, Wanda stayed on defence, only attacking when absolutely necessary, she managed to block every hit and got a few good ones in each time, soon, Sam was getting quite tired but put his all into trying to take the younger girl down, it was no use and he quickly found himself on the mats, panting, Wanda looked at his stunned look and smiled, giving him a hand up, Natasha quickly turned to Wanda and asked, 

“Alright, where were you trained? There is no way you are untrained in this, that fighting technique was different than I have ever seen before.” Natasha was looking at Wanda warily and Wanda just shook her head,

“I don’t know, I wasn’t much good at fighting, that was Pietro’s thing, I stayed out of any and all fights whereas he jumped into any of them that he could, when I got my powers, I found that I was better at fighting, not like martial arts or anything, but I could win a fight and throw a punch. I still stayed out of fights though but then the whole Ultron thing happened and I was somehow able to do all these things I never could before, I have no idea why but I could suddenly estimate what someone was going to do before they did it which I wasn’t able to do before.” Wanda replied seriously and Natasha just nodded with a strange look on her face, 

“Ok, Let’s spar then.” Natasha said and Wanda looked confused, “Come on, me and you, right now.” She walked over to the mats and looked at Wanda expectantly, who just nodded dumbly and walked toward her.

Wanda surprised them all by going on offence this time, she apparently surprised Natasha a little two because she almost managed to land a hit on Natasha before she dodged to the side, the two girls seemed to be equally matched with their skills and the boys were shocked that Wanda could actually keep up with Natasha, they both landed some decent hits and Wanda even seemed to be gaining the upper-hand before she smiled at Natasha slightly and then Natasha was able to land more hits and, before long, Wanda was pinned to the mats, Natasha looked confused and quickly helped the girl up.

“Alrighty then,” Sam said suddenly, “At least we know Natasha can beat her. So she’s not unbeatable, that’s good I guess.” 

Everyone nodded at that but Natasha had a furrowed brow and looked deep in thought, “Alright then…” Steve spoke up, “We are going to continue now…”

The rest of training went by quickly and everyone was shocked and surprised at Wanda’s ability to keep up with everyone, the girl herself seemed quite surprised as well while Natasha watched her with a careful eye as if trying to figure her out, once they were dismissed they headed to get a shower and then were able to go back to whatever they wanted to do, it wasn’t until Wanda was sitting in the common room with a book on her lap an hour later that Natasha finally approached her,

“Wanda.” She said and Wanda looked up quickly before closing her book and watching Natasha carefully, “You let me win.” Natasha continued, it wasn’t a question but Wanda still nodded slightly, “Why?” Natasha asked,

“Because you are THE Black Widow,” Wanda said softly, “I couldn’t just ruin your rep or everyones perception that you could easily kick all our asses easily. Plus, I have a theory about my powers and fighting ability,” she said looking at Natasha carefully, “I think… when I invaded your minds that I may have inadvertently gained your fighting skills, I was thinking about what you said about having never seen a technique like that and I thought ‘What if that’s because it’s not just one technique but rather, a combination of different techniques that I have picked up from different people’s minds?’ I mean, it makes the most sense, right?” 

Natasha nodded slightly and answered, “Yeah I was thinking something along those lines too, I was observing your technique and it did look like a weird combo of things.” 

Wanda nodded and Natasha looked at the girl for a little longer before smiling slightly and leaving the room so Wanda got back to her book and missed the look Natasha shot back in her direction,

’This girl is going to be the best of us.’ Natasha thought shaking her head and smiling a little before walking back to her room.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good this is but I had this idea so I wrote it.


End file.
